Two authors, Smashers and a camera
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot collab with Celebaby20, sequel to Insawnity. Rated T for sexual themes, complete and utter stupidity, and massive amounts of insanity. RedxZelda, Authorxco-author.


This is a collab fic between me and CeleBaby20. She read my story, 'Insawnity', and gave the idea of what would happen to Red if he really DID put a camera in Zelda's bathroom. We RPed it, and it turned out really hilariously, so we decided to work with it and put it up. So here it is – our RP created insanity. A mixture of Smashers, authors, randomness and an epic box of doom.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Super Smash Brothers. I do own my characters – Me, Regiibaru, Munchy and ShadReg. CeleBaby owns herself (Star), and her Pichu.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I sat blankly, staring at my PC with the word document up, mind blank. I had come to a standstill in one of my fanfictions, once again, and was losing the will to live. Again.

"I hate sucking at Fanfiction..." I muttered, sadly, and began to punch random keys. Surprisingly, it formed into words, which appeared on the screen.

'SO I HERD U LIEK MUDKIPZ'

"...Naaaaaah," I shook my head, deleting the words. "I do like Mudkips, but I don't know if they do or not..."

"Heeey, Regii!"

The door was suddenly blown off its feet in an incredible blast of 'winnage' and Star walked in, with Pichu riding on her shoulder. "How's the fanfic going?"

"Terrible..." I sighed. "I can't think of anything..."

"Hm, try doing..." Star leaned up against the wall, massaging her chin in thought. "...Try to do something else to give you ideas... watch something on Youtube."

"Oh!" I suddenly sat up, leaning over to my bag next to me. "Speaking of Youtube, I got a new camera the other day!"

"Really? Awesome!" Star cried, grinning. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Probably record some stuff for Youtube..." I continued to rummage in my bag, but for some reason I couldn't find it. "Strange..."

"What is?"

"I can't find it." I sat up, and took everything out of my bag – which included a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 DVD, an SSBB poster, a Wii, a TV, the kitchen sink and a Harrier Jump-jet. Star gawked at the amount of stuff I had pulled out of my bag.

"No wonder you couldn't find it with all that in it..." she muttered. Luckily, I didn't hear her.

"Someone's nicked my new camera!" I cried, staring into my now empty bag. "That sucks!"

"Hmmm..." Star once again rubbed her chin in thought. "Who would steal a camera...?"

"Beats me," I mumbled, and turned around, beginning to type again. There was a long silence as I typed, words effortlessly scrolling onto the page as I wrote the next few paragraphs. I glanced over my shoulder, eyeing Star as she watched me like a tiger, ready to pounce on her prey.

...To be honest, I wouldn't have minded if she'd jumped on me. It'd be rather 'entertaining' for me none-the-less.

The sudden buzz of a cell phone interrupted my thoughts of Star jumping on me. Sighing, I picked up the phone, reading the number as an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow, I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "...Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Red!" I raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Red? How the HELL did you get my number?" I sighed irritably. "Never mind... Listen, Green called for you earlier."

"I'll call her back," Red replied. "Listen, can you get us out of here? You know where we are, right?"

"Of course, I AM writing your fanfic after all..."

"Good!" Red cheered. "We need a key, kinda small-ish. Think you can find it?"

I pulled the key out of my pocket, glancing at it. "...Yeah, I can find it..."

"Sweet! Okay, thanks!" And with that, the phone cut off. I sighed irritably, slamming the phone on the desk, pocketing the key and standing up. Star raised an eyebrow as I stretched, and yawned loudly.

"Well this is a pain in ze arse..."

Star chuckled. "Red wants your help again bailing out?"

"No bluff," I replied, shaking my head. "This is the third time he's done it this month..."

"Ouch," Star winced. "Tough break, Regii..."

I sighed. "Anyway... if you find anything out about my camera, call me, or get someone else to call me, alright?" I picked up my phone. "I won't take too long."

"Of course," Star nodded. "In fact, I may call Zellie. Boredom's bound to set in, y'know?"

As if on cue, the door re-opened, and an almost exact look-alike of me stood in the doorway, only slightly taller and with his hair spiked up. He stormed in, glaring at me. "Regii, you aren't going anywhere!"

"Regiibaru?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you did with my sword!" Regiibaru yelled. "I put it down for one moment in the living room, and it's gone! And you were the last one in there, so it must've been—"

Quick as a flash, I pulled a box out from behind my back and opened it in his face. Just as the box opened, it gained a huge, gaping mouth and bulging eyes – a 'Shoop-da-whoop' face.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" The box fired its laser, which hit Regiibaru head on, catapulting him out of the room. Star walked over to the door and shut it quickly, as I closed the box.

"There, problem solved," Star grinned at me and I returned the expression.

"Alright, I'm off to help Red. Catch you in a moment." With that, I spun around, picked up my phone, and vanished in a puff of pwnage. There was a long silence in the room, which was broken as the door opened for the third time, and a Munchlax walked in. He looked around, then looked at Star.

"Was Regii just here?" he asked. Star nodded and the Munchlax sighed. "Damn, I wanted to speak to him. Zelda just called."

"Oh, really?" Star perked up, and grabbed her phone, "Let me call her..."

"Wait." The two looked up to see Pichu, staring at the place I had vanished. "...Did he just vanish in a puff of PWNAGE?!"

"...Yeah, Regii can do that," the Munchlax nodded. "Star can do it too, right?"

"Nah, I'm winnage," Star grinned. "Regii's pwnage, I'm winnage. And you're sausage, Munchy."

"Damn straight," Munchy grinned, and then looked back at Pichu. "...Wait, PICHU!!" This was followed by him tackling her to the floor. Pichu struggled under his weight, but eventually submitted to the hug, sighing.

As if on cue, a dark shadow appeared in the doorway, once again. The three turned to see my shadow, who we will call 'ShadReg' for reference. ShadReg looked around, and then jumped into the room, landing on the table and grabbing the Shoop-da-whoop box. Munchy's eyes widened.

"Oh crap..."

The shadow squealed as it opened the box. The laser shot out, colliding with Munchy and Pichu and sending them sprawling across the floor. Giving a high-pitched giggle, the shadow sank into the floor, sliding off out of the door, still carrying the box. Everyone stared at the box as it was carried by the half-submerged shadow. Munchy sweatdropped, his fur charred and grilled.

"...Ow," He simply stated, "Pichu, you okay?"

"MY LIFE HAS BEEN CUT SHORT BY THE EPICNESS OF MEMES!!"

"...Okay..."

"I'm surrounded by friggin' idiots..." muttered Star. Suddenly her phone began to ring in her hand. Startled, she flipped it open, and put it to her ear. "...Hello? ...Oh hey, Zelliebean..."

There was a pause from Munchy and Pichu, as the following occurred.

"...What? WHAT?! Regii's WHAT was WHERE?!"

A pause ensued as Star listened to Zelda explain. Munchy and Pichu both stared, wondering what precisely that 'Regii's WHAT' was. Eventually, Star sighed, "Sure, I'll ring him and tell him. Bye." And with that, she hung up the phone, looking a little weirded out.

"What is it?" Munchy asked, looking at her expression.

"Well, we found Regii's camera."

"WUTWUTWUTWUTWUTWHERE?!" Munchy cried, wanting answers, as it so obviously shows. Star sighed.

"Hang on a sec, I'm gonna call Regii..." she pressed the speed-dial for my number. The tone went for a few moments before it was picked up.

"Yolahola?" I asked, with a very loud whirring sound in the background. Star raised an eyebrow, bemused at the sound.

"Regii, where are you?"

"Riding my lawnamatic ten-thousand," I grinned. "It's really awesome, albeit a bit loud... so whaddya need me for, Star-san?"

"Regii-sama. I just want to let you know that we found your camera."

"Oh, awesome!" I cheered, punching the air in triumph, "So where was it? Under my bed or whatever? I always lose stuff under there... it's embarrassing..."

"Actually, that's the thing..." Star rubbed the back of her head. "Regii, it was, uh... can you ask Red if he was the one who put it in... Zelda's shower?"

A long pause followed this, the only noises being heard were from the lawnmower, and Pichu effortlessly managing to get Munchy off of her.

"What. The. Hell..." I finally muttered. "...Okay, I'll ask... I'm almost there anyway."

"Okay Regii-sama. Don't forget."

"Forget?!" I scoffed. "Who do you think I am?"

"...Is that a trick question?" Star stuck her tongue out, even though I couldn't see it over the phone. I sighed on the other end of the phone, and she gave a light giggle. "Aw, I don't mean it like that, Regii."

"Yeah, I know," I nodded. "Okay. Catch you later, hun."

"Sure, see ya." Star flipped off the phone, and sighed. "Zelda's already fuming... there's not much chance Red's gonna survive this..."

"I know," Munchy nodded, then sighed. "Even if they ARE going out, it's not right for Red to do that. Especially with Regii's camera."

"But," Star rubbed her chin. "You gotta wonder if those two were planning to split the pictures or not..."

At that, Munchy promptly fell about laughing hysterically. Pichu gave a kind of 'wtf' look at that, and Star just raised her eyebrows. There was a thud, and ShadReg reappeared, half-submerged in the ceiling, with one claw on the box. He held it out to Star, and squeaked loudly.

"Nyaaah?"

"No," Star replied flatly, getting the idea of what he meant. "I am NOT opening that box. No way in heck."

ShadReg raised an eyebrow, then promptly jumped down, landing on Star's head, almost sending her sprawling. "Nyaaah!"

"Geddoff, ShadReg!"

"Nyaaah!"

Munchy sighed. "Once ShadReg gets attached to something, it's hard to get him off..."

"Humph, I knew that already..." mumbled Star. "I've had this done to me about six times this week already..."

The phone suddenly rang, causing them all to freeze. Munchy quickly jumped up, snatching it off the table and speaking into it. "Hello?"

A slight pause followed this, then Munchy spoke again, "...No, Regii's not here at the moment. ...Actually, he's just gone to pick up Red and the others right now. ...What? You wanna speak to Star? ...Alrighty then," He handed the phone to her. "It's Zelda for you."

Star took the phone gratefully, and put it to her ear once ShadReg had agreed to get off after being stroked once or twice. "...Yus?"

"Hey Star," Zelda called down the phone in a slightly strained voice. "Do you know... if it was Red... who put the camera... in my shower?"

"...No, sorry, Regii hasn't called back yet," Star frowned. "Why, what's up, Zellielicious?"

"Well," Zelda fumed on the other end of the phone. "I swear that Red is going to die if I find out it was him! I didn't even know he had a camera!"

"Uh..." Star coughed a little. "Zelliebean... that wasn't his camera. It was Regii's."

"_WHAT?!_" There was a clunk, and the line went dead. Star winced and hung up with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh hell, if Regii calls back saying it was Red, then there's not much chance that they'll survive this..."

"Who says I need to call you?"

There was a pop, and I reappeared in the room, causing several nearby plants to die from 'epical-overkill'. "It was Red, I got it out from him. I think we can safely say that Red maaaay not survive this."

"Oh crap," mumbled Star. "What did Zelda use this time...?"

Back in the main fanfic, Red, Sonic and Pit had just reached the front of the mansion after their... weirded out adventure in the portal of doom.

"Listen," Pit said, turning to the other two. "I hope we're not, like, too late back or anything..."

"For what?"

"As in, I hope Master Hand doesn't have a hissy-fit. Who knows how long we were down there..."

"Oh well," Sonic grinned, as they approached the front door. "Let's just hope that Regii hasn't screwed up any more..."

As they opened the door, the three walked in, shaking themselves off and grateful for the warmth. Red took his cloak off, revealing his normal attire underneath. Sighing, he leaned back, and stared up at the stairs... to see Zelda slowly approaching down them towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Zellie, what's up... um..." his eyes fell upon the whip that was in her hands. "...Zellie?"

"Red Fire, I'm gonna teach you not to be a pervert!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll TEACH YOU not to stick a CAMERA in MY BATHROOM!!"

Red sweatdropped. "Um... crud..."

"Lawls," Pit grinned. "Looks like Regii didn't keep his secret about not telling Zelda. Tough break, Red."

"Yeah," Sonic grinned. "Your loss."

Red sighed, beginning to sweat as Zelda approached him. "U-uh, thanks guys... _real_ help..."

"Red..." Zelda growled, cracking the whip. That acted as Red's cue to leg it out of there. In a flash of his cap, Red was off and down the corridor, screaming. Zelda chased after him, wielding the whip like there was no tomorrow. Though the way it looked, there wouldn't be for Red.

At that precise moment, both Star and I teleported into the manor, grinning from ear to ear. Pit turned, and grinned widely. "You! I knew you were behind this, Regii!"

"Who else?" I grinned, then put an arm around Star. "And this is my, uh... let's say, 'wife', Star."

"Hai thar," she replied, grinning even wider. "Is Red having fun?"

"Doesn't look that way," Sonic muttered, laughing. "Looks like he's on the edge of his seat there..."

"Ooh, I'm gonna help," And with that, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "This'll teach Red not to steal my number..."

Whilst Red was running down the corridor, his phone rang loudly from his pocket. Grabbing it, he picked it up, and flipped it open. "H-hello?"

There was a long pause, followed by a little bit of laughter. Red fumed, realising who it was on the other end of the line. "Regii, I'll kill you! Zelda's trying to kill me!"

"...You'll get no sympathy from me," I retorted, and snapped the phone off. All four of us began to cackle with laughter, with the faint screams of Red being heard in the background.

"Oh, let me do one!" Star grinned and I passed her the phone. Back upstairs, Red's phone rang again. He picked it up, still running from Zelda. "Wh-who is it?!"

"Hi Red!" Star called into the phone, "I fight for my friends! But not this time!"

"AAAAAAARGH!! STOP IT!!"

Star turned off the phone and we all fell about laughing again. Slowly, I got back up as Red thundered back down the stairs, screaming, followed by an enraged Zelda.

"RED, IF YOU WANTED TO SEE A NAKED WOMAN, THEN LOOK AT PORN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!"

"Waaaaagh!! It wasn't me!!" Red cried, running past us, followed by Zelda. "I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"This should be fun," I chuckled, and took Star's hand, flying after the two. "Let's go watch!"

"Sure! Pit, Sonic, you coming?"

"...Our best friend's about to be mauled," Pit began, staring at us. "And you'll think it'd be fun to watch?"

"Sure!"

"...Well, I can't argue," grinned Sonic, running after us. "Let's go watch! Come on Pit, you're missing the fun!"

"..." Pit mumbled something about immaturity, and flew after us. Meanwhile, Zelda was starting to catch up to Red, the whip flailing around in mid-air.

"P-please Zelda, it wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't you, WHO ELSE would put a camera in my shower?!"

"Oh, SHE BURNED YOU THAR, RED," Star cried, and we all burst out laughing again. Red glared at us as he continued to run, and then he looked back at Zelda.

"M-Marth would!" Red gave her an innocent face. "Or Pit! Pit would've done it!"

"WHOA, HEY," Pit almost screamed, throwing Red to the floor, "DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS, PERVERT!!"

"But..." Red crawled back, now with his back against the wall. "...M-Marth did it! I swear to Arceus, Marth did it!"

"Did what?" At that moment, Marth walked around the corridor, rubbing his eyes, "Can you all be quiet, some are trying to sleep..."

"Wait, what the blarp?" Star stared at him angrily. "When the HELL were you invited in? GET OUT!!" With that, she swung her foot around, kicking Marth out of a nearby window, and out of the fanfic. After that little escapade of pointless destruction, she smiled back at the group. "Sorry, Marth-fan-bashing urges. Continue."

"Um..." Pit and Sonic stared at her weirdly, as I gave a little chuckle of approval. Red and Zelda acted as if nothing had happened.

"I'm going out with YOU, Red Fire, not those guys!" Zelda yelled. "Now tell me why you did it?!"

"...Eep... uh, Regii? Help?"

"Nowai dude, this is your problem," I shook my head. "I'm not helping. Mostly because it's MY camera you stole..."

"Ugh..." Red looked for a way to run, but he was surrounded. "Why me...?"

"Oh Jesus, take it like a MAN, will you?" Star finally snapped, causing Zelda to burst into fits of the giggles. "You better muscle up to your mistakes, Fire. You don't want your girlfriend being angry with you so much that she might BREAK UP WITH YOU over it."

Red froze, staring at her. "...I'm dead either way, aren't I?"

"Yeeeeah, probably," I grinned, folding my arms and floating in mid-air. Red glowered at me, anger flaring up in his eyes.

"Oh, you're SO not helping, 'Oh-so-pwnage'..."

Zelda's eyes met with Star's, and a plan began to form between them. I watched as Zelda's angered face turned to a grin, then to one of mock tears. "M-maybe she's right... I need someone wh-who can t-tell me the t-t-truth..."

"W-what?" Red stared at her. "Z-Zellie, I didn't mean it like that! Don't get upset!"

"Then what DID you mean, Red?" I grinned, seeing their plan. "Spill it Red."

"S-stop lying to me..." Zelda's fake tears began to slow, but were still visible to put the pressure on Red. He looked at her, flustered and upset, and finally cracked.

"F-Fine! It was me! Happy now?"

"No," we all said simultaneously, making Red do an anime-style fall onto the floor which was followed by Zelda snapping, "Tell me WHY you did it, Red!"

"U-uh..." Red sat up, looking very embarrassed, "W-well... y'see... um... th-this is hard to explain..."

"Come on Red," I chivvied, grinning, "The readers haven't got all day to listen to you blabber about." This was met by a glare from Red, and chuckles from the other four. Star summoned popcorn from nowhere, and passed it around to Sonic, Pit, myself, and all the readers.

"This'll be good... let's watch!"

"HEY, THIS IS EMBARRASSING FOR ME!!" cried Red, fuming with rage. He then calmed down, and turned to Zelda. "Uh..."

"Come on Red, just tell us," I sighed, munching on some popcorn. "Why did you do it?"

"Because..." Red looked at his feet. "I wanted to ask Zellie if she'd... y'know..." He made a gesture with his hand, which made me raise my eyebrows. "But... I was too embarrassed to do it... so I thought that... if I got some pictures, then..."

"Red, this really doesn't explain the camera, does it?"

"W-wait, just listen!" Red put a hand up. "I just reckoned that if I was brave enough to put a camera in her shower, I'd be brave enough to... to..."

There was a long silence as everyone stared at Red. Red glanced at everyone in turn, and then finally to Zelda, who was glancing at him.

"…Well?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow, "Red?"

Red was quiet, not wanting to say anything. His mouth opened, then closed, then re-opened, but no words came out. There was a bitterly long silence as Red fought for words, until finally, he managed to get a grip.

"If I was brave enough to slip a camera in her shower… I could pluck up the courage to… to… ask her to…" He paused, then stared at Zelda, his face bright red, "…S-sleep with me."

There was a long silence, where Red stared back at his shoes in embarrassment. Everyone else had their eyes on Red, who wasn't looking at anyone. Zelda's face was as red as Red's, and Sonic and Pit had their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"…I knew it," I grinned. "I knew it was something along those lines…"

"Red…" Star stared at him, then facepalmed herself. "…You're a freaking idiot."

"Say what you want," spat Red bitterly. "I know you probably hate me now, right?"

"No, but listen!" Star put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. You were taking a look at the goods before you should've done. That was a bad move on your behalf, Reddie."

"You should've just asked me, Red…" Zelda sighed, staring at him. "…A relationship is based on trust… not cameras."

"…I…" Red sighed, "…I feel like an idiot."

"Well, now you know, Red-kun…" I took a step towards him, sympathetically. "Listen… I feel kind of sorry for you… so here." I took a box out of mid-air and winked at Zelda and Star. "Here you go. A present for you."

Star, recognising the box, began to giggle. Zelda smiled at Red and began to chuckle. "Heheheh... Reddie... I'm calling you that from now on."

Red blushed at the comment, smiling. He began to unwrap the box, but paused before opening it. "...This better not be a trap, Regii."

"It isn't, I swear on Arceus' life."

Red slowly and carefully opened the box, and ducked to the side, avoiding the laser by centimetres. He snapped the box shut, and glowered at me. "I KNEW IT!! I KNEW THAT IT WAS A TRAP!! DAMN YOU REGII!!"

"Aaaaaw, man..." I mumbled, then grinned. "...Alright, I can safely say it was a trap, well done Red."

"..."

"Just whatever you do... don't turn around."

"Huh?" Red blinked, turning around. "Why not?"

"DON'T--!!"

Red stared at what was behind him, shock etched on his face, unable to speak. The rest of us all braced ourselves for the impending doom that was...

"DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS, BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

The laser threw Red off of his feet, hitting him in the face and sending him sprawling. With that, the weird creature vanished in a puff of insanity, and everyone stared at Red, whose face was slightly charred from the laser.

"...OWNED!!" Star collapsed with laughter, pointing at him. Zelda, however, walked over, helped Red to his feet, and kissed him lightly.

"Awww... don't worry, I'll make it better for you," she whispered in a rather seductive voice. Red flushed, and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks Zellykins. Love you."

"Well," I drew everyone's attention. "That's all, folks! Everything turned out fine... now as long as I get my camera back..."

"Oh yeah, here," Zelda chucked the camera at me, which I caught. "I deleted the film tho."

"Awww," Red mumbled, until Zelda whispered something in his ear, which caused his face to blush, along with an 'equals-three' style face to appear.

"...Wait, so that's it?" Star asked, smiling. "Wow, I gotta get back to my job as the evil voice for Insawnity!"

"...Wait, wait, what?" Sonic stared at her, along with Red and Pit. "...That was YOU?!"

"...Yes." Star gave a rather annoyed expression. "I'm quite surprised you didn't notice the similarities between the voices."

"We, uh, kinda had a bit more to deal with at the time?" Red glared at her, pulling away from Zelda for a moment. "...Like the fact you were trying to kill us?"

"And I still couldn't comprehend that the Lawnamatic's power level..." Pit took a deep breath, then yelled. "...was OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAND!!"

"Stop that!" cried Sonic. "It's starting to bug me!"

"Oh, don't be mad – I wasn't trying to kill you!" Star put up her hands in defence. "I was just trying to scare you. It WAS a Halloween fic after all..."

"Yeah, which was five days late," Red added, glaring at me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Uh... sorry about that..."

"It was only FOUR days." Star shot back. "And don't be mean to Regii-sama! He gets side-tracked! We all do!"

"This was supposed to be up by the seventh, Star..." I mumbled, looking embarrassed. She turned to me, puzzled. "...I'm MAJORLY sidetracked..."

"Why? What date is it today?"

"...The nineteenth." Everyone collapsed anime style onto the floor, making me sweatdrop and look away in embarrassment.

"...Wow, that's one hell of a sidetrack..." muttered Red, staring at me. "What caused that?"

"Well, I DO have a life," I spat back. "I went off to my old school for a visit... I also have two other stories I want to finish in the Pokemon section," I nudged Star lightly, "Also, Role playing with Star is irresistibly fun."

"Whatever..."

"ANYWAY," I quickly changed the subject. "Shouldn't we let you two 'get on with it'? It's obvious you have some 'business' to attend to..." I winked, causing them both to flush deeply.

"H-hey!"

"Oh come on, Red. It's so obvious you want her." I stuck my tongue out at him, and Star giggled.

"Yeah, your pants show it, too." This gained her weird looks from all of us, which made her laugh more. Red glowered at her, and I gave a sort of 'Circle-underscore-circle' face.

"Wh-what are you even doing LOOKING down there?!" Red protested angrily, which made me begin to laugh.

"Weeeeeell, something looked out of place down there... so I thought I'd investigate..." She winked, then suddenly spun on her heel, pointing at Red. "THERE'S NO DENYING YOU WANT HEEEEEER!!"

"Oh yeah," Red rolled his eyes. "Like Regii doesn't think there's something out of place down your shirt and wants to investigate." This made me stop laughing instantly, glaring at him angrily.

"...H-hey, it's not LIKE that!" I cried, beginning to blush furiously. "D-don't try that on me!"

Seeing my face, this caused everyone to start laughing loudly, which made my face deepen in colour. I looked away, trying to hide my evident blush, but it was no good. Star was also blushing slightly, and Pit stuck his tongue out at us.

"So what is it like, then, Mister 'Oh-so-epical'?"

"..." I pretended to ignore him, not looking at them as I stared at the floor. Star gave a light laugh, and put an arm around me in a comforting way.

"Oh but Red, there IS something down there," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. "...Don't you know? It's a great place to put things."

"Yeah," Zelda added, smirking. "It's the best place to hide things!"

"...Really?" Both Red and I asked simultaneously. Both girls nodded, making Red's eyes widen.

"Oh, can I see... ehehehe..." Red quickly stopped himself, looking away. Zelda giggled, poking him in the side playfully.

"...I was about to ask the same thing..." I mumbled, making everyone look at me. Zelda looked at Star, and Star looked back. The two turned to us, and grinned.

"...Not in a T-rated fanfic. We'll do it somewhere else."

Red gained googly eyes, and I began to laugh loudly. Sonic and Pit began to stare weirdly again, and Star poked me, wondering why I was laughing. Zelda hugged Red, and took his hand. Slowly, the laughter died down, and I had an idea.

"W-wait, wait," I began, chuckling still. "Is it near the end of the fanfic?"

"...Yes," Star looked up the story. "Seems like it. We had a problem and a conclusion... though both were kind of weird and retarded..."

"Oh, if we're leaving..." I grinned evilly. "I have something for the readers..."

"Oh God, here we go..." Star grabbed Pit and Sonic, where-as Zelda grabbed Red, and they opened up a portal of winnage. "Come back when you're done, Regii!"

"No, don't go!" I cried, turning to them. "Please? This'll be good! It's not a Shoop-da-whoop box! I swear!"

"...Alright." Star paused, turning back around. "What is it...?"

"Weeeeeell," I grinned. "I've always wanted to do this..."

"Do what?"

Music suddenly began to play, and I began to dance around, humming the tune. It took a few, precious seconds for the Smashers and co-author to realise WHAT I was doing.

"OH GOD, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

"No, no! Y-you can't!" Red tried to grab me, but I spun out of his reach, grinning evilly. Zelda clutched her hands over her ears, and Pit whined loudly.

"Regiiiiii, I hate yooooou!"

I began to sing, causing everyone to take a step back, looks of terror on their faces.

"_We're no strangers to loooove... you know the rules, and so do I... a full commitment's what I'm, thinking of... you wouldn't get this from any other guuuuuuy..."_

"NO, HE'S RICKROLLING US!!" cried Sonic in horror. "STOP HIM!!"

"It's not Rickroll." Star yelled back. "It's even worse!"

"What is it then?" cried Pit frantically, fear etched in his face. "Please, stop him!!"

Star turned back, staring at me, looking with a mixture of anger and fear in her face. "I'm... really sorry to you all... even the readers..."

"Wh-why?!"

"...You've all just been... Regiiroll'd."

"_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and, desert yooooou... never gonna let you cry, never gonna saaay good-bye, never gonna tell a lie, and, hurt yooooou..."_

"REGII, STOP!!" Star suddenly tackled me, making the music stop, and causing me to be thrown to the floor. "ENOUGH!!"

"Augh! Ow!" I cried, staring at her. "Hey, don't do tha—"

"REGII, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" She screamed in my face, causing me to back away in fear. "NO ONE REGIIROLLS ME, NO ONE!!"

"E-eeeep, d-don't be maaaad!" I cried. "It was for the viewers, not—"

"I WAS going to let you down my shirt tonight to find out what was down there, but NOT ANY MORE!!"

"W-what?! No!" I began to beg her. "Pleeeeeease, I love you! Don't do this to me!" She grabbed me and began to drag me out of the fanfic, making me begin to kick and scream my protest.

"Regii, don't resist! I have more awesome author powers than you!"

"Aw crap... Well, gooooooodbye vieeeeeeweeeeers! So long!" And with that, I was hurled through the portal and out of the fanfic with a loud thud. Star sighed, and turned to the screen.

"...And thus ends our journey of epic retardedness. But does it end the lifelong journey of finding what goes down a girl's top?" She gave a dramatic pause, holding her hand up in the air to hold the suspense.

"The answer is... NEVAR!!" And with that, she spun around, walking out of the portal, which slowly closed.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**NAURF.**

**Star here. :D You may recognise my section divider and the fact my AN is bolded. This was incredibly fun to write and play out.**

**And for those morbidly curious perverts, I did let Regii down my shirt...after he gave me a back massage and was nice to me for the rest of the evening. :) I'm not that evil, contrary to belief. But I don't like being Regiirolled. **

**Please review. You can find the review box next to Regii's camera and Red's costume. But be quiet when going past Red's room...he and Zelda are going at it like Bunearys...**

**-Regii and CeleBaby20**


End file.
